


Wish it was you

by beetlejuicelover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetlejuicelover/pseuds/beetlejuicelover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean walks in on Sam. Sam decides to give him a show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish it was you

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine but all the mistakes are. Lol (seriously if you see something, please point it out. Thank you!)
> 
> Sam is around 17 in this

Groaning Sam slides two fingers into himself deeper as he slowly strokes his length with his other hand. Head falling to the side, his eyes open and he see Dean leaning in the doorway. Releasing himself, his hand gropes beside him for his sheet..blanket..anything..Shit! Dean just walked in on me! Finally gripping the sheet he starts to pull it over himself when Dean grunts ”Don’t.”

Sam starts sliding his fingers out but freezes at Dean’s growl. “Dean, what-“

Watching his older brother make his way closer. Sam is still as Dean leans down, and pulls the sheet out of his hand. Tossing it to the ground, Dean grabs the rickety hotel chair and places it at the end of the bed, between Sam spread legs.

Dean flicks open his button and slowly lowers the zipper. Pushing his jeans and boxers to his ankles, Dean finally sits. “You look good like that Sammy.”

Hearing the deep gravel of Dean’s voice, Sam clenches around his fingers. Leaning up on his elbow, Sam moans as his fingers slide in deeper. Looking down the length of his body, Sam is stuck by the look on Dean’s face. Opening his, legs wider, he starts pumping his slick fingers in.

"You like that Dean? Like watching my fingers fuck into me don’t you?" Head tilting back, Sam closes his eyes. "It feels so fucking good, Dean. God." Pushing in harder, Sam pants. "Know what I was thinking about?" Head tilting back up, he opens his eyes to catch Dean’s, "I was thinking of you. Pretending you were the one pushing your fingers in me. Mouth on my dick sucking so hard." Panting he thrusts up. Dropping down hard on his fingers. "Knew you wouldn't be gentle with me. God!"

Dropping back to the bed, Sam leans down circling his dick. “How you keep teasing me. Bringing me close to the edge before pulling back. Finally sliding your fingers outta me.” Sam sighs at the loss of his fingers.

He brings his legs up, resting both feet on the bed. Reaching beside him, Sam grabs his blue dildo. His hand fumbles looking for his lube, before its tossed to him. Quickly slicking up his toy he brings it closer.  
"Teasing me with your tip" he lightly brushes his hole a few times before nudging his balls. "Please Dean." Raising his hips Sam whines. "Need you." Sliding the toy back to his hole he lightly pushes it in. "Dean. Fuck!"

Eyes closed he listens to Deans harsh breathing, the sound of Dean’s hand sliding up and down his length. Quickly matching the slow tempo with the toy, Sam slides it in inch by inch.

"Dean, more." His brothers grunt is all the answer he gets and he speeds up. Pushing the dildos full length inside him. Feeling it nudge the bundle of nerves, Sam jerks. Precum steadily leaking from his red tip. Running a finger through it Sam brings it to his mouth. Making sure to moan loudly at he taste. "Wanna taste you so bad, Dean."

Keeping up the steady pace, Sam makes sure to hit his prostate with each thrust. Thighs clenching with each nudge, Sam feels his balls start to tighten. “Gonna cum Dean.” Cupping his balls, he rolls them in his hand, “Just like that Dean. Make me cum for you.” Hand sliding up he jerks himself off while grinding down onto his toy. Fuck! De!” Cum spurts out landing on his hand and stomach. He clenches around his toy listening to his brothers matching yell.

Slowly rolling his hips, he gently squeezes his cock. Making sure to ring out every drop. “De,” Its a quiet prayer as he slides the toy from his used hole. There’s a shuffle and Sam’s eyes lazily open to find Dean standing beside him. Bringing his own cum covered hand to Sam’s face. Sam gives him kitten licks cleaning his palm and thumb before sucking each finger clean.

Laughing, Dean looks at Sam. “So much for virginal prude.”

"Shut up." Turning his head away to hide the blush. "I haven’t been virgin for over a year. Sides," glancing back to his older brother, "Besides, I know how much you love dirty talk."

Dropping down beside Sam, Dean wraps an arm around Sam’s middle pulling him closer. “Just how do you know that?” Whispers Dean, tracing the edge of Sam’s ear with the tip of his tongue. “You been spying on me baby brother?”

"No need. Between your porn and how many times I’ve had the misfortune of walking in on you? Paints a pretty good picture."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed. Feedback would be great, good or bad. Thanks for reading!


End file.
